User blog:Mohamed7845/Chain Chronicles units Who is Better
Chain Chronicle Units Who is Better Leave a comment - Skills Leader Skill: Spirit of Destructionhttp://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Attack Attack 30% boost to Atk & boosts Atk when HP is more than half-full Brave Burst: Burnnn![Support/Offense] 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Injury effect to attack for 3 turns Super BB: ''Eruption[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts Atk andadds 1 turn Atk reduction effect to attack for 3 turns - '''Skills' Leader Skill: Seal of Ice[Attack/Defense] Boosts BB Atk & 15% damage reduction from Water types Brave Burst: As ordered.[Support/Offense] 11 combo powerful Water attack on all foes & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns Super BB: ''Absolute Zero[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns & slightly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns - '''Skills' Leader Skill: Wildcat Traits[Hit Points/Recovery] 25% boost to max HP, greatly boosts HC efficacy & probable slight HP absorption when attacking Brave Burst: Rrowl![Support/Offense] 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes & boosts BB gauge Super BB: ''Nine Lives[Support/Offense] 22 combo massive Earth attack on single foe & fills own BB gauge to max - '''Skills' Leader Skill: Encouraging Light[Hit Points/Recovery/Brave Burst] 25% boost to max HP, slightly boosts BB gauge and probable slight HP recovery when attacked Brave Burst: Come, we can do this![Support/Offense] 14 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes & gradually recovers HP for 3 turns Super BB: ''Dazzlerhttp://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:BB:Offense Offense 26 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe - '''Skills' Leader Skill: Volunteer Army Bondhttp://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Attack Attack 30% boost to Atk & greatly boosts critical damage Brave Burst: Grab the light![Support/Offense] 12 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge Super BB: ''Chrono Blade[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, slightly boosts critical damage for 3 turns & slightly boosts BB gauge fill rate - '''Skills' Leader Skill: Phoena's Treatment[Hit Points/Attack/Recovery] 25% boost to Atk, max HP & recovers HP each turn Brave Burst: I trust you.[Heal/Offense] 14 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & recovers HP Super BB: ''Chronos[Heal/Support/Offense] 20 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, recovers HP &boosts BB gauge - '''Skills' Leader Skill: Silver Pelt[Hit Points/Attack] 25% boost to max HP, negates all status ailments & boosts BB gauge after each turn Brave Burst: I don't need to be told![Support/Offense] 11 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & 50% damage reduction for 1 turn Super BB: ''Wolf's Howl[Support/Offense] 13 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 50% damage reduction for 1 turn & boosts Def for 3 turns - '''Skills' Leader Skill: Magic Guild's Leaderhttp://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:LS:Brave_Burst Brave Burst Largely boosts BB Atk & probable BB gauge boost when attacking Brave Burst: Now, this is true magic![Support/Offense] 13 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts BB gauge Super BB: ''Universal''[Support/Offense] 15 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns Who is Better Velnar Yuni Lindsey Symphonia Yuuri Phonea Barienna Aludra Category:Blog posts